His Secret, Their Black vow
by TheGnRFangirl
Summary: on the day of Sakura's wedding she meets a strange man with sorrowful eyes. She's never seen this man before but feels a strange connection to him. Who was this mysterious raven. Lemons and Characeter Death. Slight ItaSaku. mainly SasuSaku. -hiatus- (if anyone wants to adopt the story be my guest. just contact me first)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**A/N: So, I' starting a new story that I hope you guys will enjoy. Also, if anyone is a reader from veritas; I'm sorry for the long wait. I had to get this story out of my head.**

I knelt down on the floor next to a blonde haired boy. His azure eyes were full of fear and sadness. His life was going to end short.

"Mom… dad…" He muttered weakly. "I'm… scared…"

He started coughing. I knew he was dying but I could do nothing but watch. The Heavenly Father wanted the boy and his family to come home. I could not go against his wishes. All I could do was comfort the poor boy.

I unfurled my wings from behind me. They were as white as the virgin snow. I caressed him in my wings. He may not be able to see me but he could feel my presence; well sort of.

He was starting to wheeze a bit now; another symptom of the disease. I petted his head to ease his pain but it did little good.

"Do not worry Naruto." I whispered in his ear. "When you ascend to heaven you'll be reunited with your parents. You'll even be invited to a feast with the Lord himself."

He coughed loudly into his hands; they were stained with his own blood. I couldn't stand to see him like this but it was how he was supposed to die. His pain would end soon though. I looked at the clock nearby; only eight minutes to go before he ascended to Heaven.

"Why…?" He asked.

I only petted his cheek in response. He didn't feel it at all though. I looked around. Where was the Angel of Death? Shouldn't he be here soon?

I stood up from where I had been kneeling. I went to the window in the bedroom and looked out onto the beautiful farm that the family had made from nothing. It was a beautiful sight. This area used to be nothing but grass when the family bought the land. It truly was a work of art. The family had always been struggling to survive in this life though. That is why they deserved an early rest. I still felt a little sad for poor Naruto; he was only twelve year old. Suddenly I felt a cold chill that ran up my spine. It was enough to cause me to retract my wings.

"Poor little soul;" I heard a deep voice say from behind me. "Even your guardian angel has abandoned you."

I turned around to see who was speaking. I gasped when I saw that it was a demon.

His eyes were crimson red and reminded me of blood. His hair was red as well with streaks of black going through it. He had a spiked collar around his neck that signified that he was one of Satan's prized demons. He was dressed in clothing of the deepest black. His shirt was plain black that was a bit torn. On top that he wore a black leather jacket. His pants were black and torn just like his shirt.

He even had wings on his back. They looked like the wings of a bat and looked like they were leathery.

"Step away from him Kurama." I said. "You know you can't win in a fight against me."

He looked away from Naruto to glare at me.

"Awww, and here I thought you were leaving." He said mockingly.

I ran between him and Naruto. There was no way that a demon would lay their filthy hands on this boy.

"I'm pretty sure I stand a fair chance against you." He said to me. "You're just a guardian angel after all. It's not like your Michael himself. Your just Itachi; a guardian angel that is willing to let this boy die."

"It is his time to leave this Earth." I said to him. "He deserves to rest with his parents in the sky above us."

"You're starting to piss me off."

As he said this he pulled out something from behind him. It was a loaded crossbow. He aimed straight for my chest. When the bolt shot at me I used my wings to shield myself; a bad move. I was a strong angel but my wings were a sensitive area. The pain was similar to getting a male getting kicked in the groin.

"Pathetic.' Kurama said. "I thought angels were supposed to grow out of that weakness at some point. Are you still a little baby angel Itachi?"

He said as he walked over to me. I had to call for help. If he was a regular demon I'd be able to beat him no problem but he was one of Satan's pets. They were demons known to be stronger than the average angel. Where was the angel of death? Wasn't he supposed to be here? I looked at the clock. Naruto only had to one more minute before he left this world.

"The Angel of Death won't come." Kurama said with an evil grin. "I made sure to keep him occupied for a while."

"What did you do?" I asked as I pulled out the bolt from my wings.

"Nothing compared to what I want to do to you for challenging me."

He approached me and all I could do was swallow in fear. I was not a match for this demon and I knew he wouldn't kill me; at least not yet. He'd want to savor each of my screams.

He stopped in his approach. I looked at the clock; I guessed we only had about thirty seconds before Naruto moved on to the next life. Even if I suffered here it wouldn't matter. I had done my job and protected the boy.

With inhuman speed he appeared by Naruto's side and started whispering in his ear. I got up; my wings still dripping with a bit of blood. I had to save Naruto's soul before it was too late. I was about to hit the vile demon when Kurama bit into Naruto's stomach. I gasped on horror.

I was in charge of protecting Naruto and therefore had a special bond with him. I usually spoke to him when he was asleep and comforted him there. I always had an attachment to this boy. Now, that Kurama had sunk his disgusting fangs into Naruto that bond had been severed. Naruto always had this light and positive soul that not only kept me near him but drew other angels near him as well. Now it was steeped in darkness and overflowed with hatred.

It was enough to make step away from him. Angels were attracted usually by love and happiness and repelled by any negative feelings. I could barely stand to be in the same room as Naruto now. I watched as his body quickly healed from the sickness that had nearly taken his life. His breathing became steadier and less frantic. I had to get away from him. I will admit that I was a bit happy that he was alive but I was upset that his soul was now damned. He'd never be reunited with his family.

I made my way to the window. Kurama may be a powerful demon but he was not fast enough to match the speed of my wings. When I felt the windowsill press into my back I turned around.

"Awww; going to run away?" I heard Kurama ask mockingly. "You sorry excuse for an angel. You won't even face the boy you swore to protect?"

"He is no longer the boy I knew." I answered.

Before Kurama could keep me from leaving I jumped out of the second story window and just flew. I could felt ashamed for not being able to protect poor Naruto. He never asked for much as he grew up and now he would get no reward when he died.

I had to get out of the country area. Maybe I can escape to the nearby town for just a second? Naruto never went near any towns so it wouldn't remind me of my failure at least.

I could hide in the alleys until I was ready to face father. He wouldn't want to see me crying. I was pathetic enough as it was. It was dusk by the time I wandered into the town. No one could see me at all. It didn't matter; I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to get away from here.

I walked and walked for what felt like an eternity. I found an empty alley way where I could just stay in for a while. It wasn't filthy or had any people in it. I decided to hide my wings for now and appear human. I needed to rest and being in my human form would be better for me.

I willed my wings to shrink into my back and turn into bone underneath my flesh. It wasn't a painful process but it took a while. I felt my clothes transform as well. My clothes were all pure white. My uniform as a guardian angel was a pure white suit. Even my shows, which were loafers, were pure white as well. On my clothes was the cross which represented the Holy Father and son.

As my wings retracted, my clothes became more humble and filled with color. In my human form I looked like a regular man. I was wearing a button up shirt and a pair of jeans. I was also wearing suspenders. My shoes were just regular work shoes that anyone could get at a store.

In this form I was more susceptible to my emotions. I could feel my grief overwhelming me now as I slid to the cold concrete floor. I fell on my knees and felt tears run down my face. My physical appearance didn't really change. If anything it only softened the contours of my body to give me a more human look.

I don't know how long I sat there crying but somewhere in the middle of my grief I heard footsteps come near me. If it was Kurama then let it be. Did I not deserve some form of punishment for failing my task?

It was not Kurama who approached me however. It was a beautiful dress of black.

"Are you okay sir?" She asked.

I looked up at her and gasped when I laid eyes on her. Her hair was an unusual color of pink. She had lips that went nicely with her hair. Her eyes are what truly captivated me though. They were a beautiful shade of sea green. I swear I could have stared at her eyes for eternity and never ask for more.

"Here, let me help you up." She said as she extended her hand.

Something about her drew to her. As she helped me up I forgot about whatever ordeal it was that had caused me to weep like a new born baby. It was most likely her soul. I looked at her dress and felt disappointed when I saw that it was a wedding dress. She looked like a black stained bride. I wonder how she would look in white.

I mentally slapped myself. What was I thinking? She was a human. There was no way that I could lover; it was forbidden.

"What's been troubling you?" She asked.

"Honestly I can't remember." I answered.

I expected myself to sound scared and unconfident but I was an angel. I had a certain charm that no human could resist.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Does that really matter?" I countered.

"Well, no one deserves to cry how you were only moments before."

"Well, the very sight of you has banished whatever ailed me seconds earlier."

I met her eyes and instantly regretted it. I felt something for this girl all of a sudden. I shouldn't have looked her in the eye. Even if I was an angel I could still feel human emotions. I fell for her the moment she met my gaze. I couldn't just say I loved her. She might already have a lover. Wait, if she had a lover then why would she be out here in the wedding dress?

"So, did you just run from the altar?" I asked.

"No, I just got the dress fitted and I wanted to wear it home." She explained.

She was such an honest young girl. How young was she? She couldn't be any older than her teens surely?

Her age didn't really matter at the moment though. What I wanted was her.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Sakura. What about you; what's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Itachi."

"Maybe I should stay away from you then."

"Very funny; I'm nothing like a weasel."

"That's what they all say."

I laughed at her silly comment. Since when can human ever make an angel fall for them like this? I don't know if it was my own doing or the desire of my human instincts but I cupped her face. Instead of rejecting me like she would probably do if I were a regular man, she allowed me to pull her face towards mine.

I pulled her in for a kiss. It was only a peck on the lips. It was more than enough for me to go over the edge though. I felt my wings come out from my back and felt my clothing transform. I figure I'd let it happen, she wouldn't be able to see me anyway and if I had my wings back then maybe I gain a little sense.

Of course nothing was going as I expected it to happen today. I heard her gasp when I released her and saw the shock register on her face. Could she really see me? She used her hands to cover her mouth so I wouldn't see the o that her mouth formed. That was impossible. She shouldn't be able to see me.

"Oh my lord." She muttered to herself before she ran off into the sunset.

As she ran away from me I knew only a few things for sure. One, the forbidden feelings were building inside of me and I wouldn't be able to ignore them forever. Two, I had to have that girl Sakura. Three, she would never give herself to me; even she could feel that any relationship we could have was forbidden. Four, I knew of a way for our love to come true.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Should I continue the story or should I trash it? Please tell me what you guys think in a review. –Chojitsuna(TheGnRFangirl)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Sorry for taking forever to update this story. I was busy finishing some vocabulary homework for AP English. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I apologize if it's too short. I also apologize for posting the wrong document.**

I don't know why but I went after Sakura. I did not want her to run from me. I grabbed her before she could exit the alley. I hid my wings again before I turned her around to face me. She looked a little scared when she looked at me. The absence of my wings calmed her a bit. She was muttering something under her breath. I had to try hard to hear what she was trying to say.

"Don't kill me yet." She muttered.

She thought that I was an angel of death? That was almost laughable to me. Angels of death had feathers of deepest black. Then again, this girl probably didn't know that.

"I'm not here for your soul." I told her. "I'm a humble guardian angel sent here on this earth to protect…"

As I spoke I remembered what had upset me. That farmer boy Naruto; he had made a deal with one of Lucifer's hounds. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I recalled what had happened. If only I had been stronger; then maybe that boy would be reuniting with his parents up in heaven. Didn't he deserve to rest in peace with his parents?

I fell on my knees as I thought about this. He was the first human under my care that had been touched by a demon. How could I have forgotten about him? I felt someone's hand press on my head. It was such a calming gesture. I nudged the hand wanting more of that comfort. I looked up to see Sakura petting me. I composed myself in embarrassment. I needed to control myself in front of this girl.

"Who did you have to protect?" She asked tentatively.

"A boy named Naruto Uzumaki." I forced myself to say. "He was the son of a farmer."

"What happened to him?"

"A demon by the name of Kurama marked him." I explained. "His soul became tainted and impure the moment the demon bit him."

"Is that why you're so upset?"

"Yes."

She grabbed one of my hands in two of her own. I don't know why but her touch made me feel like nothing was wrong.

"I would like to say and comfort you a bit longer but I need to get back to my fiancée." She told me. "We're going to get married in a few days."

Those words pierced my heart like daggers. The way she said was like she was telling me that she wanted nothing more to do with me. I looked in her sea green eyes.

Her eyes could not hide what her words could. I could see pain in her eyes as I backed away from her. She did not want me to leave her. I wanted to stay there with her so that pain would ease out of her eyes, but I knew better. There will be consequences to face if I stayed here any longer.

"When is your wedding?" I asked

"Exactly one week from today." She muttered. "It'll be in the small church in town."

That was more than enough time for me; she had even been kind enough to tell me the location. I gave a slight bow as thanks as I unfurled my wings. Her eyes widened again as she saw my wings but did not run away like before.

I turned around and leaped into the air. I beat my wings and hovered in the air. I looked down into the alley where I left Sakura. She was no longer there. I looked ahead and saw that she had walked back into the store that she had come out of.

I was about to fly back up to the heavens when I sensed someone's presence. I decided to land on a rooftop rather than stay in the air. I kept my wings out though; I felt calmer with them out. I looked out on the street below to occupy my time for a bit.

I waited about three seconds before I heard someone land behind me. I turned around expecting to see the angel of death and was instead greeted by the sight of Kurama. He had his nine red tails swaying behind him in the light breeze. Was here to finish me off? If only I hadn't left my sword at home.

"That girl with the pink hair seems really sweet." He muttered to himself. "Wouldn't it be a shame if her soul became tainted like Naruto's?"

"Don't even think about it." I warned him.

"Why not? I don't see another guardian angel near her to protect her."

"I'm right here."

"You're not her guardian angel. Besides, we both know what happened when you tried to defend Naruto. You failed remember."

"That won't stop me from trying to stop you."

"You know it's very rare for an angel to fall for a human. I wonder how that would turn out. Would you both end up in Hell with my master I wonder?"

"Quit your mumbling and tell me what you want."

"Well I was supposed to come here to kill you. I can't finish my deal with Naruto until you his guardian angel can no longer protect him."

"Why haven't you killed me then?"

"Because I thought of a better idea."

"Did you plan on waiting for me to be assigned someone else?"

"That would take forever. I saw that whole scene between you and that girl earlier."

"Get to your point Kurama before I call someone to help me take you down."

"Like they'd get here on time. I was thinking about helping you out a bit actually."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Do you think any of your friends up in Heaven will help you cut off your wings? I doubt any of them will allow you to fall."

"There is no way you would be able to rip my wings off without killing me."

"I don't have to. I just need to give you this."

He reached inside one of his pockets to grab a single black bullet. He tossed it into my hands. I caught it easily. From a distance it didn't look like anything special. Now that it was up close I could see that the bullet had been crafted in one of the pits in Hell. This could easily kill an angel.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked.

"Well it would kill you if I used my gun to fire it." He explained. "If you put that into a gun crafted in Heaven the result will be different."

"What will it do?"

"It will destroy your place in Heaven and allow you to fall from the sky. I have no idea what happens to your wings or memory though."

"Why would you help me?"

"Because I'm pretty sure you're going to get caught eventually. I think it'd be funny to see an angel got to hell. Plus I think you could put a good show on for me and Naruto to watch."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I think it'd be entertaining to watch an angel commit a sin. Feel free to commit as many sins as you want by the way. The more you commit the more entertaining it will be. I'm also wondering if you'll make a sound when you hit the ground after the fall."

"Somehow, I think all you want to do is see me and Sakura commit adultery."

"Well, what did you expect from a demon? I suggest you hurry home. I'm sure it will take you a lot of time to work up the courage to actually shoot yourself."

I turned away from him when I heard a familiar voice call Kurama. I didn't want to see him at all so I took flight. I didn't want to face the boy that I failed to protect.

I closed my eyes as I flew higher and higher into the sky; the bullet safe in my left hand. I was one of the fastest angels in heaven so I arrived home after only a few strokes from my wings.

When I opened my eyes I was already in my room. I looked around and saw the blade that I had left here. I was supposed to carry it with me whenever I was near the human under my care. I didn't think that I would need since Naruto had been so close to death.

I picked up with my right hand and pictured it transforming. The weapons that guardian angels use to fight off demons were truly something special. They could transform into any weapon that we wanted as long as we could picture it. I pictured the silver sword transforming into a black 35 caliber magnum. I don't know why I chose this gun at all. It just seemed to fit what I was trying to do.

I opened my eyes and the saw the gun in my hand. I popped out the cylinder from the gun and aw that there were six bullets already inside. I took out all six and loaded the one Kurama had given me.

Once the gun was loaded I aimed it at my heart. This was probably the best place to aim at since I wanted to give up my pure heart. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Before I exhaled; I fired the gun.

I felt an enormous amount of pain flood through my entire body. I dropped the gun and clutched my chest. My crimson red blood stained against my white suit. The pain blocked out almost all of my senses. I could barely register someone shouting outside my room.

I was going to get up when I heard something like glass shatter. It had come from right underneath me. I looked down and saw that the floor beneath me was disappearing. I tried to get out of the way but the pain was too much for me to handle and fell through the opening in the floor.

Looking up as I fell; I saw only clouds above me. I also saw and felt the feathers from my wings being plucked. The pain was worst then the one coming from my chest.

I felt my eyes closing as I plummeted towards the ground. The pain was numbing and I felt very tired. I let them close shut; I wanted to escape from the pain that came from my wings and chest. I gladly welcomed the darkness that engulfed me in sweet nothingness…

**A/N:Thank you for reading and please R&R. Reviews are what inspire me to write. –Chojitsuna (TheGnRFangirl)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I didn't really get much feedback from the last update so it was hard for me to type up this chapter. Sorry if it sucks.**

When I closed my eyes I was expecting to forget all of my memories as an angel. I didn't think that I would remember a single thing. I could still very clearly remember the pain I had felt in my back and chest. I was scared to open my eyes; would I even be able to recognize myself if I opened my eyes?

I wanted to stay in the infinite darkness behind that surrounded me just a little longer. How different would the world be to me now that I no longer had my wings? Was I going to be able to survive? I knew that I would have to find work in order to sustain myself but what could I do? Maybe these questions will answer themselves if I just opened my eyes.

Just as my eyelids began to flutter open I felt myself engulfed in water. I sat up straight and started coughing out any water that happened to enter my system. Why was there water near me? I heard laughter coming from behind me. When I was done coughing out the water I turned to see who poured the water on me.

Of course it would be Kurama. He looked different then the last time I saw him. His hair was still red but the streaks of black were gone. His eyes weren't crimson either; they were now a light brown. He was also missing the spiked collar and black clothing. He looked more human. He wasn't the one who had been laughing. Behind Kurama stood a blonde haired boy with azure eyes that matched the sky. There were still traces of a smile on his face and I also noticed that he was holding an empty bucket.

It was Naruto Uzumaki. He didn't look too different from the boy who had been dying only who knows how long ago. The only difference I could really see was that he had whisker-like markings on his cheeks; proof that he had been marked by Kurama.

"I was hoping you'd have least been screaming when you fell." I heard Kurama say. "You didn't even leave behind a crater. You only broke a few branches from nearby trees."

I looked at my surroundings for the first time. I was surrounded by trees and heard a river roaring in the distance. That meant that I was in the forest? Great, that means that I'm a couple miles away from town.

"How …" I started.

Something was different with my voice. It wasn't as deep as before. What the hell happened to me? My voice used to be a baritone right? Now it sounded more like a tenor.

"How what?" I heard Kurama ask.

"How much time has passed since we talked?" I asked.

"About a month." He answered.

"WHAT!"

The two demons just started laughing at my reaction. I didn't see what was so funny. If a month had passed then that means that Sakura is probably already married.

"Calm down." Kurama told me. "You've only been out of it for a day or so."

"Asshole." I muttered as I glared at him.

I guess I know why they were both laughing now.

"So who is this guy again Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"He's a fallen angel." Kurama explained. "He used to be your guardian angel but he decided to become human and so he fell face first into the forest."

"What's his name?"

"The name he went by was Itachi. He used to look a little different before."

I looked at Kurama when he mentioned that last part. I looked different? I grabbed my hair and felt that it was still long. I looked at it. My hair color changed a bit. My hair used to be a black-gray sort of color before. Now it had a black-blue look to it. My skin looked a little paler than before as well. What else change?

"Do you have a mirror Kurama?" I asked.

"No." He answered. "If you want a good look at your face then go to the river."

I got up from the floor and looked at the clothes that I was wearing. I was expecting to be in the same white suit that I had been wearing when I fell. Instead I found myself just completely nude.

"Please tell me that you brought me something to wear." I said to Kurama.

"As funny as it would have been to see walk through town naked." Kurama said. "I was kind enough to bring you something. Besides, like that you're just too tempting."

"Tempting?"

"Demons naturally have a strong libido. I personally do not care who I fuck around with as long as they're good looking and a good fuck." He said as he threw me a bundle of cloth.

I put on the clothes quickly. Of course the colors that Kurama would choose would be dark. The pants he gave me were black. The button up shirt was a dark gray. He even gave me a pair of black gloves. I used to wear gloves as an angel except they were white. At least the clothes fit just fine.

I listened for the sound of the river. When I had an idea of where it was coming from I started walking. It wasn't too hard to locate the river. When it was in my field of vision I took a few deep breaths. I was little scared of what I would see. I walked as far as the edge of the water and took a look.

My appearance had changed but not as drastically as I had thought. The features on my face were not as masculine as before. I had a bit of a boyish roundness to my face and most of the deep lines of my face were gone. The hair on the back of my head seemed to want to stick up for some reason. I somewhat resembled my former self but not enough to be recognized as the same person.

"Shocking isn't it?" I heard Kurama say from behind me. "You look so much cuter and innocent like this."

I just turned to look at him. I still didn't understand why he and Naruto were even bothering to help me. What were they both going to gain from this?

"I'm sure you have many questions Itachi but we do have to get back to the farm." Kurama said. "Are you going to come with us or what?"

"You'd seriously let me go?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, but it's nice to let think that you had a choice." He answered.

"Fine I'll go with you."

"You're boring you know that?"

"Did you expect me to try and run away?"

"I expected you to put up a fight."

I rolled my eyes and waited for him to start leading the way. Kurama took the lead and Naruto walked by his side. I followed a couple steps behind them. Up ahead I could easily see the old pickup truck that Minato owned. Kurama took the driver's seat as Naruto climbed into the passenger's seat. Great, I was going to have o ride in the bed of the truck.

"Hey Itachi," Kurama said to me. "It's really starting to get weird for me to keep calling you that. Change your name would you?"

"I like my name." I told him. "I don't plan on changing it."

"How about you change it to something like bastard?" Naruto asked rudely.

I looked in his eyes and saw nothing but contempt for me. Maybe if I wasn't human I would care. If I were still an angel that look would surely have upset me greatly. Right now it had no effect on me.

"Change your name or I'm cutting your hair." Kurama said.

"Do you really that I'm vain enough to care about my hair?" I asked him. "It can grow back with time Kurama."

He got out of the truck and pushed me into the ground. He then picked me up by my hair. I swear I could feel every single hair being ripped out of its follicle. I heard Naruto walk over and hand something to Kurama. I felt him cut my hair with what was probably a knife and fell face first into the dirt.

Before I could get up he made me lift chin up from the ground.

"You know as much as I hate to admit it," Kurama said. "I like you better with your hair short. Naruto what do you think?"

He forced me to look at Naruto. There was obvious amusement in the demon child's eyes.

"It looks like a chicken's ass." Naruto answered. "Let's keep it like that."

Kurama picked me up and threw into the bed of the truck. I landed on my back and felt some of the Oxygen forced out of my lungs. I heard the two demons slam their doors shut and felt the truck start up. I just lay there so I could catch my breath. Maybe I should have put up a fight.

The ride towards the farm was not very comfortable at all. It was bad enough that I had to ride in the bed of the truck. Kurama just had to make things worse for me by hitting every damn bump and pothole on this road. Because I had been laying down the first few minutes of the ride I had hit my head multiple times. When I tried to sit up I just wound up face planting into the medal bed of the truck. I was seriously pissed off by the time the truck had stopped moving. I was covered in bruises and cuts from the abuse I had to endure.

"Did you have fun?" Naruto asked mockingly as I got out of the bed of the truck.

I didn't really have the energy to say anything so I only glared at him. He just grinned like an idiot in response.

"Have you thought up of a new name?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." I answered sarcastically. "I thought that Itachi was a good name. What do you think?"

"I think I'll call you bastard until you actually think of a new fucking name." He answered.

I smirked a little in response. If he and Kurama were going to act like assholes then so was I.

"Seriously bastard," Kurama said. "think of a name."

"No." I answered.

"Remember that you're only human." Kurama said with a nasty grin. "You're messing with two demons which isn't very wise. Unless you want to go through more hell; I suggest that you think fast."

I looked in his eyes and saw that he wasn't joking. I also knew that he was right, unfortunately. I really did like my name despite its meaning. It was given to me by the Holy Father himself. Then again, I am no longer the angel that he had created.

What name should I choose though? There millions of names that I could choose from. What name would I like to replace my old one? Perhaps I should think about the humans I had once protected as an angel. Some of them had very nice names that I liked. There was a man named Hashirama that I once protected. That name was very long though. What about Sasuke Sarutobi? He had a nice name. Well, I know that he has descendants so it wouldn't be wise to use his last name. What sounded good with Sasuke though?

Perhaps something to do with fire? I don't know why, but I've always been fascinated with the way that fire moves like a living being. I was probably slowly making my own personal space in the fiery pits of hell anyway. Why not something that fit that? I'm probably causing the flames in my personal pit to grow larger and larger with each passing second right? Perhaps Uchiha would be a nice name? Sasuke Uchiha. That sounded nice.

"Call me Sasuke Uchiha." I told Kurama.

"I like calling you bastard batter." Naruto said.

"It's not bad." Kurama said. "So what do you plan in doing?"

I looked at Kurama. What the hell is up with this guy? One minute he's acting like a total ass and the next he acts like he truly cares about me. What does he want from me?

"Can I ask you a couple of questions before I tell you anything?" I asked.

"Didn't really give me a choice there did you?" He answered mockingly. "Sure."

"Why the hell are you even bothering to help me?"

"I want to see an angel fall into hell."

"How do you plan on sending me to hell?"

"I plan on letting you fuck up here on earth and wait to see what happens."

"Why are you and Naruto so hostile towards me?"

"Because you were once an angel. You were once and still are our enemy but I'm willing to play nice. Naruto just hates you because you were going to let him die."

"It's not like I had a choice in that matter! All I could do was follow the orders that Father gave me! Do you think I wanted to see a good boy like Naruto die?"

"So are you seriously saying that as an angel you're supposed to follow your 'Father's' orders like a slave?"

"No!"

"That's what I'm hearing."

"Let's just move on. Are you in anyway going to hurt Sakura?"

"No. I think just your presence will be enough to condemn her to hell."

"I don't really have a plan for what I'm going to do. I know that I need to get a job, a home, and a wedding ring. I have to get to Sakura before she gets married in a few days."

"Why do you need to get a home?"

"Do you really think that I'm stupid enough to bring Sakura near you two monsters?"

"I'm sure you can get a job. The home I doubt. You can always jus steal a ring."

"I'm not going to steal a ring."

"Do you seriously think you can gather enough money for a wedding ring? I doubt you'll be able to find a shitty apartment in a couple of days. I'm sure you can get a job as some store clerk or something though."

"I refuse to bring Sakura near this place."

"Naruto and I won't touch her. We'll just watch what you two do in the dark."

"No."

"That's your only deal. Take it or go and find a nice alley way to sleep in. I heard that some rich bastard might pay good money to sleep with someone as cute as you."

I ground my teeth as he said that. I hated this monster in front of me more and more with every second that passed. If I could out run them somehow I would but I doubt that I'd make it past five feet with two demons on my tail. If I only my sword to fight them with.

What happened to the gun that I had?

"Where's the gun?" I asked Kurama.

"I put it somewhere you won't be able to get it form." He answered. "I can't have you trying to kill me and Naruto. Now do we have a deal or can we drop you off in a ditch?"

If I could have said no I would have. He had a point though. There was no way I'd get a paycheck that would get me everything that I needed for my plan.

He held out his hand for me to take. If I refused to take his hand, I was probably never going to see Sakura again. Reluctantly, I grabbed his hand shook it. I felt a dark energy surge through me for a second until I let go of Kurama's hand. What the hell was that?

"He can have a job here I guess." Naruto said; I'd forgotten that he was here. "It's easier to take care of a farm with three people around."

"Who the hell says I'm going to help out?" Kurama asked.

"I did just now."

Kurama mutter something under his breath. I'm sure it was nothing but profanity. He turned towards me now.

"Why don't help you get that ring Sasuke?" He asked with an unpleasant grin.

**A/N: So tell me what you guys think. It really helps me to type if you guys review, even if it's to tell me that you don't like something or yell at me for taking forever to update. Just R&R and I'll try to update faster or improve whatever you guys didn't like. –Chojitsuna (TheGnRFangirl)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had to study for finals like crazy for a while. I hope you like the chapter.**

Well, Kurama hadn't been lying when he said that he'd help me get a ring. Unfortunately it meant that I had to steal. I already knew that this was wrong but what choice did I have? I was doing this for the girl I loved. I wanted her all to myself. I already fell from the sky that I had once been my safe haven. I already cut off the wings that the Heavenly Father had bestowed upon me. What damage could stealing a diamond do? I took Kurama offer to allow him to help me since I doubt that I'd make a good thief.

There were a couple of wealthy families in the area that had more than enough money to spend on replacing lost jewelry. I remember seeing them walking around the wealthier part of town when I was still Naruto's Guardian Angel. Kurama didn't know the town too well so I had to lead the way since Naruto decided that he didn't want to leave the farm unattended.

We walked through the areas where the hard working average citizen usually shopped and socialized. There were a lot of people whispering something as we walked by. Haven't they seen two guys walk down the sidewalk before? I tried to listen and figure out why they were staring at us.

At first I only caught bits and pieces but soon everything started to come together. I was able to hear what they were whispering if I concentrated hard enough.

"Do you think that they're a couple?" I heard one voice ask.

"I bet the ravenette is trying to act brave by acting all tough in front of his seme." Another voice said.

Where the hell did they get the idea that I was in love with Kurama? Just as the thought struck me I felt someone put their arms around my waist. I looked behind only to see Kurama's face only a few inches from mine. I froze a bit in fear.

"You know that everything has its price right Sasuke?" He asked.

I only nodded slightly.

"Then of course you know that I want something as compensation for helping you."He said and licked my ear.

I felt a cold chill run down my spine. That touch was laced in sin and it made my skin crawl. What the hell did this bastard want from me?

"Don't worry I won't take away your innocence Sasuke." He whispered. "I'll let you give yourself to that girl out of kindness but I will take you at one point. I'll cash in any favor for you all at once."

"I thought you said that you'd let me fall in hell by letting me and Sakura be together?" I asked him.

"I will." He said. "I'll just wait until you enter the fiery pits of Hell to cash in those favors."

Enough was enough. I stomped on his foot so he'd let me go. It was successful and he took a few steps back.

I heard him muttering more profanity but I paid no attention to him at all. I felt my skin crawling in the areas where he had touched me. I was starting to regret even asking for his help in the first place. I probably could have ripped my wings off myself if I didn't have his bullet.

I heard him run to catch up to me.

"Come on Sasuke," He said teasingly. "What did you expect from a guy like me?"

"You could at least keep your filthy hands off of me." I told him.

Just as I was going to turn around he tripped me and I fell face first into the pavement. I felt him place his foot on my back. Why was no one bothering to intervene?

"I want an apology Sasuke." He said menacingly. "Remember that you don't stand a chance at fighting me now."

Why was this happening to me? Why was I even bothering to do this? I thought of that girl Sakura. Somehow she had stolen my heart and I fell head over heels for her; hell I even fell from Heaven for her. I don't know why but her presence drew me towards her. Perhaps I would find out once I had her securely in my arms.

I felt myself lifted from the ground. Kurama was holding me a few inches off the ground.

"Didn't I kindly ask you to apologize Sasuke?" He asked.

He threw back into the ground and again no one did anything to help me. They just gathered around us.

"Well mister 'Holier than thou' where's my apology?" He asked, a sadistic smile forming on his face.

I felt anger well up inside of me. I was not going to let him push me around. Sure he had the advantage since he was a demon but he wouldn't be able to be to use all of his strength in front of a crowd. I stood up on my feet ad faced him. I would face this demon, even if it meant more pain later. If I let him manipulate me now then how was I expected to protect Sakura from him once I had her?

"Fuck you!" I yelled at him as I punched him the jaw with all of my strength.

I made him stagger back but he didn't fall. The people who had gathered around us were cheering now. What was wrong with these people? Shouldn't someone call the police or something?

"You're dead." Kurama said as he came straight towards me.

I started forcing my way through the crowd to escape him. I saw the bloodlust in his eyes; there's no way I'd face him now. At least the crowd around us wasn't completely cruel. They let me through as soon as they realized that I was trying to run. They called me a coward but I didn't care. They had no idea that I was facing a demon. I got past the crowd but I felt Kurama kick me from behind. I fell again but this time I hit the side of a building face first. I felt blood drip down my nose.

I'm dead, I thought to myself. I'm dead and he's not going to show mercy. I let myself slide onto the floor and just closed my eyes. I didn't want to face him anymore. I just wanted this to end before I felt more pain. The kick in the back had winded me and I had trouble catching my breath. I started coughing a bit but I still refused to open my eyes.

I felt him grab my shirt and lift me up again. I just wish he'd end this pain already. I heard him chuckle a little. He was enjoying himself.

"Say goodnight Sasuke." He said.

I opened my eyes just a bit and saw that he was about punch me again. I closed them quickly because I didn't want to see his fist strike.

"What's going on out here?" I heard a male voice ask.

I opened my eyes and saw a young man in a tuxedo standing near us. I recognized him as Sakura's fiancée. He looked at me and at Kurama.

"Put the guy down or I'm calling the police." He said to Kurama.

"Fuck off pretty boy." Kurama snapped at him. "This is between me and the little runt."

"Have it your way then." He said as he pulled out a cell phone.

Kurama immediately dropped me on the pavement and ran down an alley. Why did he run?

I looked at Sakura's fiancée and saw that his eyes were a light gray. His hair was dark brown and long. He didn't look much older than me or Sakura.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

I just nodded my head. He offered me his hand and helped me get up on my feet. I don't know why but his touch disturbed me more than Kurama's. Was he a demon as well? I looked at him and saw nothing inhuman about him. It might be because he was the one standing between me and Sakura.

"Do you need to go to the Hospital?" He asked.

"No." I answered. "My nose isn't broken and the rest of my body is just bruised. I think I can manage."

"Are you sure? I can give you a lift."

"It's fine. I need to get back home soon."

"Alright." He said uncertain and walked inside a shop.

I noticed that it was the same one I had seen Sakura go into when I saw her; odd. I didn't dwell on it too much and started walking towards the alley that Kurama had run towards.

As I walked; I looked around and noticed that everyone that had been surrounding me and Kurama had gone back to doing their business. They were no longer paying much attention to me.

I started walking towards the alley that I saw Kurama run into and mentally prepared myself for another fight in case the demon was still angry. He was waiting in the middle of the alley. His eyes were now glowing a deep crimson red.

"I'm still waiting for an apology." He said angrily.

"I'm not apologizing since you were harassing me." I answered.

"Apologize or else."

He wasn't playing around anymore. I could see that in his eyes. I swallowed my anger for now.

"I'm sorry for causing a scene out there." I said genuinely. "I'm sorry that I hit you. Will you forgive me Kurama?"

"Fine." He answered.

He came up to me and I saw that his eyes faded from red back to a light brown. At least he wasn't angry anymore; at least on the surface.

"What kind of ring do you want for her?" He asked. "Do you want her to have a diamond ring?"

"No." I answered. "A gold wedding band is fine."

"Why gold? Does it remind you of your old place in Heaven?"

"Gold can symbolize something pure."

"It can also symbolize greed."

"Please don't argue with me right now. I'm still in pain and I want to lie down as soon as we get back to the farm."

"Fine, a plain gold wedding band for you and the girl coming up. Wait here."

He left me alone in the alley and ran off with inhuman speed. Great. What the hell was I supposed to do while I wait?

I sat down on the cold dirty floor and decided to wait. Kurama didn't return until the sun had set and the moon had decided to rise.

**A/N:Please review people. I need feedback about the story so I know how I'm doing with this. –Chojitsuna (TheGnRFangirl)**


End file.
